


Ill Wait For You (Stay with me rewrite)

by Muffencatt38



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Gun Violence, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Hurt Everyone, Hurt No Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffencatt38/pseuds/Muffencatt38
Summary: A date at the mall goes wrong when an old face shows up
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Ill Wait For You (Stay with me rewrite)

The road was rocky and made the car jump and rock. This wasn’t the ideal place to read a book but there was nothing else to do. Putting his book down for the first time since the car ride started, Logan looks around the car at the other people inside. He looks first to the two people in the front seats of the car, them being Roman, the person driving, and Patton, in the passenger seat. There both loudly singing along to a Disney playlist playing through their Bluetooth car speaker. Logan makes a face of annoyance and sighs before turning to his side to the person who is asleep. Logan smiles a little at the sight before him as Virgil isn’t known for getting much sleep, so seeing him get some makes him feel happy.

Logan would go back to reading his book if he didn’t notice how uncomfortable the other looked laying against the door and hitting his head with every bump and turn of the road. So instead, Logan reached over and gently moved the other to lay with his head on his lap which the other happily snuggled upon. After making sure the other was comfortable, Logan picked his book back up and continued to read. After another 30 minutes in the car, the group finally made it to the mall parking lot. Logan looks down at the one still asleep on his lap and gently as to not startle him, gives him a little shake.

After a few shakes, Virgil wakes up and sits up slowly. He looks around and asks “ Are we at the mall?”

Logan replies “ Yes, we arrived approximately 2 minutes and 48 seconds ago.”

Virgil rolls his eyes before leaning over and giving Logan a small peck on the cheek. Virgil then says “Thanks for letting me sleep on your lap nerd,” Virgil then opens the car door and exits.

As Logan exits the car as well he's met with annoyed stairs from the other people they came with. Roman is the first to say something “come on you two lovebirds. We have shopping to do,” He says annoyed.

Virgil rolled his eyes again before walking up to Roman and grabbing his hand before walking towards the large mall building, Logan does the same with Patton. When they enter the building Virgils hold on Roman’s hand tightens as he sees the large groups of people going in and out of the shops. Roman in turn turns to Virgil and whispers “it’s ok. We’re all here for you.”

Virgil looks at Roman and gives him a shy smile before they continue walking into the mall. The group walks around the mall for a good 20 minutes before finding a store they wanted to go into. The store is a Disney store filled with different types of merchandise and some people in uncomfortable-looking costumes. As they walk around the shop they split off to look at different things, everyone except Virgil who opts to stay with Logan as they walk around. As they’re looking at the different items, Virgils eyes catch a group of collared keychains. Virgil picks up the cute bear-shaped keychains and shows them to Logan. “Hey, look at these,” he says “they look like us.”

Virgil smiles as he holds the red, dark blue, light blue, and purple keychains. Logan, however, looks at the keychains and responds with “I beg your pardon but I don’t see how we look like cartoon bears Virgil.”

Virgil points at the different colors of bears and says “ no silly, I meant they have our signature colors on them. Ya know, like how this dark blue one would represent you and this red one would represent Princy.”

Logan looks closer at the keychains before taking the dark blue one from Virgil’s hand. While looking at it he says “ Ah, I see now what you meant. Your talking about how they represent our core colors of what we wear daily.”

Virgil nods before taking the keychain back and putting it back on the rack he found it on as well as the other keychains. “Did you not want to get the keychains?” Logan asks.

Virgil looks at logan and says “ no, like almost everything in this store there overpriced and cost almost ten dollars each. We can get similar ones somewhere else for a cheaper price.”

Logan picks the chains back up and says “ But you like these correct?”

Virgil replies nervously “well yes but I don’t want anyone to spend that much on me. I don’t get paid till next weekend and I only have thirty dollars on me right now.”

Logan says softly “Virgil, you know we all love you and wouldn’t mind spending money on something you want. We don’t care if it costs a lot and I assure you we make enough money to get almost anything here.”

Logan puts the keychains in the basket he picked up from the front. Virgil just looks down at his hands nervously and rocks back and forth on his heels. Logan slowly and gently grabs Virgil’s hand before continuing to walk around the shop. After another twenty minutes of looking around, the groups meet up again at the front counters where the other boys are holding armfuls of items. Logan sighs as he sees Roman holding three new Disney posters and a few movie cases. He also sees Patton holding a basket full of different snacks and candies.

After reluctantly buying everything for everyone, the boys leave the store and continue walking around the mall and going into different shops that they all chose to go into. After a few hours of walking around, the group decides that it’s about time they took a break and got something to eat. They go to the central food court and get food before sitting down to eat. Halfway through eating, Virgil felt the need to use the bathroom so he learned to the person next to him, that being Patton, and said that he would be right back and that he needed to go to the bathroom. At first, Patton offered to go with him but Virgil insisted that he could go by himself.

As Virgil walks away he can hear Patton telling the others where he was going. He looks down at the ground as he walks towards the bathrooms which were down one of the long corridors and to the right or the food court. He would apologize to anyone he slightly bumped into before continuing to walk to the bathrooms. When he finally made it to the bathroom, he did his business before washing his hands and leaving.

On his way back, Virgil bumped into a few more people, apologized, and then continued walking. He was almost back at the food court when he ran into one last person who before he could apologize, grabbed him by his arms and held him against the closest wall. His anxiety went through the roof as he opened his eyes to see a face he thought he would never see again.

A Few Minutes Prior

Logan was looking down at his watch and nervously tapping his foot under the table. He looked up at the other two who were also looking a bit worried. Logan worriedly said “ he’s been gone for proximity 48 minutes and 36 seconds. He’s never away from us for more than 35.” 

Patton opens his mouth to say something but is interrupted by Roman standing up suddenly and hurriedly. Patton looks up at him in confusion before it changes to concern. Roman is standing up looking behind the other two at something they can’t see with anger in his eyes. Before Patton or Logan can ask Roman what he’s looking at, Roman storms off in the direction he was looking in. Logan and Patton look at each other for a second before standing up and turning around to follow Roman. As they’re walking, they see Roman pushing past people Who are crowding around the main hallway to the food court. After a while of pushing past people to see what roman was looking at, they both see what made Roman so angry. They can feel their blood start to boil at the site ahead of them.

Less than 30 feet away from them, they can see someone they thought they would never see again holding Virgil at gunpoint as a police officer is trying to get him to put the gun down. Roman can’t seem to get there fast enough as too many people are in his way. He runs into some people, knocking them over which causes enough of a scene for a terrified Virgil to look his way and catch his eyes. He can see the fear and panic in his beloved's eyes and everything seems to slow down as the scene unfolds. Roman sees Virgil back kick his attacker, the attacker letting him go, Virgil running, guns being fired, something explodes, and then the whole building is filled with smoke and ash as the building starts to fall apart.


End file.
